Nightmare
by Ami670
Summary: Turbo has a nightmare, and he goes to a certain racer for comfort. TurboTwins are included, sort of... One-shot.


**I dunno. I'm not going to be here on Christmas, so I wrote this to prove that I'm not dead. Anyways, merry Christmas!**

* * *

Do you ever have that feeling that when somebody dies, their spirit (or spirits, depending on how much that died) would enter your dreams? Well, I had that exact feeling. It was a cold, dark night and I had my own room in the palace that _used_ to belong to me, and that is now under the ownership of that princess-_president _Vanellope von Schweetz. It took her a long time to realize that I was finally becoming good, but I was still held back from racing, since she didn't _fully_ trust me. My ever-lasting nights were always invaded by my original rivals, Ted and Teddy. I would always toss and turn whenever this happened, and always let out moans.

But however, this dream made me cry.

It was around nine o'clock, and I finally lulled myself to sleep after having a long argument with the president. As my eyes drooped to sleep, it happened again. They returned. Only this time, this dream was more vivid than the other ones I experienced.

_I was running away from my game as it was being unplugged. Just then, I forgot something. Ted and Teddy. I let out a scream and I rush towards the barrier to the entrance. Strangely, I couldn't go through it. Why was this happening? The subjects were trying to pull me away, and I can see Ted and Teddy running towards the entrance. They both are screaming to be let through the barrier, but they can't go through it.  
_

_"TURBO! HELP! US!" Teddy screamed as loud as he could, pounding his fists on the barrier.  
_

_"DON'T LEAVE US! HELP!" Ted added.  
_

_Just then, the force from my subjects pulled me back. Soon, I watched the plug be pulled and Ted and Teddy were soon in the darkness. It was too late. They are gone forever, in the darkness that they'll never escape. I could hear the voices trickle into my head, even though they were dead.  
_

_"You betrayed us. You left us to die. wHy DiDn'T yOu SaVe Us? We are now gone. even though you didn't save us, we still love you..."  
_

My eyes shot open as I was screaming in pain. Why did they visit me again? Then I fell off my bed, and onto to floor, while crying. I let the tears fall and drop onto the floor.

"Why did you visit me again?" I quietly asked.

The only response I got was the wind that blew past me. The wind's speed was medium speed; I knew what their answer was. Their answer was that they missed me. It took me a long time to figure out how to answer their questions, since you never know what they are asking, when I got my first dream/nightmare with them.

Then I got up from the floor and exited my room. There was only one room that was close to mine, and that was the second best racer of _Sugar Rush_, Taffyta. She was the one who calmed me down whenever they came into my dreams. Her door was unlocked and I opened it. There she was, sleeping peacefully in her bed, under her blanket that read "Eat my Dust!" I must have woke her up because I saw white as I was staring (or watching, depends).

"Turbo, I know that's you," her voiced echoed through the room. "You had a nightmare again?"

"Yes, I know," I glumly told her, "it's me."

"I knew you had a nightmare too," she sleepily said. "What was it about?"

"I couldn't save them..."

"Them?" Taffyta asked.

"The TurboTwins, Ted and Teddy." More tears started to reform again, and again I let them fall to the floor. Then I collapsed onto the ground, while still continuing with my babbling. "I tried to go through the barrier, but I couldn't. And they didn't make it in time."

I could hear Taffyta let out a surprising gasp. She heard my other nightmares, but they weren't as tragic as this one. Finally, the tears stopped, but then I started to sniffle.

_Crying wasn't for winners,_ I used to tell the TurboTwins. _Crying is for losers._

__That is what I am.

"Does that mean I have to go now?" I continued.

It took a long time for her to respond. "Al right, I'll let you sleep in here this time."

I walked toward her bed, and I go under her covers. Taffyta lets out a creepy sound. But, I start to fall asleep. As I did, Ted and Teddy's spirits came back into my dreams.

_As my game's plug was about to be pulled, I ran over to the barrier. I saw the TurboTwins running frantically towards the "door". They went through it, and I pulled them away and into Game Central Station. Then we saw the graphics disappear. My last time seeing my game. Unfortunately, none of the _RoadBlasters _people escaped, so they're dead anyway. I was both happy and sad; I was happy that I have my pals, but sad at the same time I lost my games. But, as long as we're together, nothing will make us fall apart._

__I let out more tears in my sleep. This was the best dream I ever had in my, no, thirty years of existence. However, I felt a cold hand and then I turned around to see Ted and Teddy, alive. They hug me and I hug them back.

"I missed you," I whispered to them.

"Eh, this was your Christmas wish," Teddy informed.

"Yeah," Ted added.

"_Nothing will make us fall apart," _I repeated from my dream, as I saw the TurboTwins fall asleep onto the ground.

Then I fell back to sleep, smiling. Best Christmas wish I ever asked for.

* * *

**Anyway, this is a Christmas fanfic, but I'm not going to be "here" on the day (at my dad's house), so I'm posting it two days before Christmas. Anyways, review and have a TurboTastic Christmas.  
**


End file.
